beyblade highschool
by nekogirl4321
Summary: beyblade high school! it might be kinda bad this is my fourth story and I'm not too good when it comes to summary's and stories but I do the best i can this is the high school life! with some evil people too R&R people!
1. please send some ocs!

hi! I need some ocs for the upcoming party in the story please send your oc by pm

name:

Age:

likes:

dislikes:

personality:

crush:

hobbies:

favorite color:

gender:

clothes: (for the party or for everyday wear)

and that's pretty much it please send some also king and gingka are already taken gingka with madoka and king with my own oc


	2. Authors note

**this is not a update I wanted to tell you that I probably won't be starting the story until I get ocs for all of the main characters (kyoya tsubasa aguma etc)**

**so please be patient **

**THANK YOU!**


	3. The prom is announced!

hey guys! finally the prom's gonna start wohoo!  
the first part is the girls dorm and then it's the boys dorms which I will make them blush alot  
crystal: you make them get angry everyday  
yeah yeah yeah  
disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my oc crystal thank you all to everybody who sent in some ocs  
crystal: a big thank you to the following  
amazingsamantha  
Nosferato Aishi  
Sora Nakajima  
DazzlerAnge  
GoldenAngel999  
crystal: for all of the new friends I made!  
Aishi: don't forget to read  
seirra: review  
frieda: and favorite  
All: ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

"come on wake up already!" Seirra cried out as she threw a pillow at her roommate Nichi who woke up groggily and groaned  
"what is it trying to sleep here" Nichi grumbled and gave her roommate a glare but Seirra was too excited to care  
"they've put up the posters for the prom!" she cried out in excitement at the word prom Nichi was up in 1.5 seconds flat and was in the bathroom already washing for the day, a few minutes later she was out wearing a a navy blue sweater with white trims ash blue pants and white sneakers when she went back into the dorm Seirra was alread trying to wake up a grumpy sieya who was batting away the pillow

"come on sleepy head the proms starting in two weeks!" Seirra cried out in excitement

that did the trick

"okay I'm done washing where is the poster?" Sieya asked with excitement who looked like she was on a sugar rush  
at those words three girls from the next door dorm came bursting through the door all with smiles on their faces with one smile all of the girls squealed what they thought which was the exact same  
THE PROM'S HERE!"

===========at the boys dorm============  
"come on masamune wake up!" King cried out in annoyance while whacking his buddy with a pillow

"alright alright I'm up!" Masamune responded with a tick mark

"come on masamune you should probably find a partner soon cause the prom's here!" Gingka said who was already putting on his scarf

"the prom?!" Masamune shot straight back up at the words

"yeah I bet all of the girls are excited maybe even crystal" Gingka muttered with a sigh

"so masamune who are ya gonna ask out?" King asked his best friend

"well I'm not so sure who maybe miss cherry girl" Masamune muttered his nickname for his friend

"oh frieda eh?" King asked teasingly with a smirk

"oh yeah then aren't ya gonna take crystal? right?" Masamune countered with kings own crush which made Gingka glare at king

"well maybe I don't know w-we could j-just go a-as friends ya know" king stammered while turning beat red

"well I don't know how crystal's gonna react but if you do anything and I mean ANYTHING to hurt my sister you are so gonna get it!" gingka warned King with a death glare at king

"okay okay I know gingka come on crystal's one of my best friends why would I want to hurt her? besides we can go as friends ya know" King repeated his last sentence with a blush and looked away from gingka

"humph" gingka muttered while putting on his bandanna and picking up his phone when he received a text message from crystal

**come on bro we're gonna be late you might have to do more home work again **(crystal)

_okay okay I'm coming meet you in the cafeteria at the usual table _(gingka)

"we better go crystal's waiting for us and we might get more homework if we're late anyway" gingka remarked with a shocked look

"oh boy come on lets go!" King cried out in unison with masamune while running towards the cafeteria with gingka on their tails

* * *

and done!  
crystal: that was quick  
who cares at least I'm gonna get more reviews though  
crystal: yeah cause some people are getting impatient  
thank you again to the following  
amazingsamantha  
Nosferato Aishi  
Sora Nakajima  
DazzlerAnge  
GoldenAngel999  
crystal: for all of the new friends I made!  
Aishi: don't forget to read  
seirra: review  
frieda: and favorite  
All: BYE!


	4. kyoeiya

the prom is starting!

hey everybody the next chapters from now on will be about the bladers finding their dates which I will certainly have fun making them blush their heads off

Kyoya: how come I need a date?

because you are really popular and the fangirls just really want to rip your head off and hug you till you die but since you're a anime character they can't literally do it, so they just send a oc to do those stuff for them?

kyoya: okay I get the point now

thank you

crystal: nekogirl4321 does not own anything except for me the other ocs belong to other authors please read the first chapter to find out who sent a oc

on with the show!

* * *

Seiya sat underneath a tree reading one of her favorite books while watching her sister running around with her friends or battling, as she watched her sister talking with her crush hyoma making sure he didn't do anything to hurt her,_ honestly kyoya is way cuter then hyoma _Seiya thought in her head with a sigh but didn't bother continue thinking about it after seeing her sister laugh with hyoma "_but if she's fine with hyoma then i might as well see if he's good enough" _seiya muttered to herself as she looked up to see the face of her crush kyoya staring down at her

"hey yo-yo" Seiya greeted her crush with his nickname

"you can stop calling me that ya know" Kyoya remarked with a sweat drop

"okay what is it Mr. grumpy?" Seiya asked with a mischievous smile after calling him by his other nickname

"that to and why do you like calling me ?" Kyoya asked with a tick mark

"why are you standing here when you want to ask me something?" Seiya shot back

"well actually I um well I-i wanted t-to ask you i-if you wanted t-to um go to t-the prom with me?" Kyoya stammered while turning a bit red

wait red? and did he say prom?

"it's alright if you don't want to go as as well you know"

"a-actually I would love to!" Seiya stammered immediately surprising the lion boy

"you w-would? o-okay then I-i'll see ya later!" Kyoya ended the conversation with his face red and ran off to challenge gingka

"o-okay see ya..."

======later at the cafe========

"wait a moment he what?!" Aishi cried out in shock at the news of her sister going with kyoya

"yep you heard me right he asked me out!" Seiya cried out in excitement

"no way we are so~~~~~~~~~~~ going shopping!" Aishi said right away with a big smile on her face

"oh come on I already have a dress ya know"

"the one which you wore to that party? no way hosa you are not wearing that one it's really old you need a new one

"it's not that old ya know besides even if I did find one I like my old one better" Seiya remarked

"no we are going shopping next weekend and that's final" Seiya's sister said in a final voice telling her no more arguments

"fine fine fine fine fine fine fine" Seiya repeated with a annoyed look

"yes it's decided! we're going shopping with some friends!" Aishi cried out

"ugh..."

* * *

and done!

crystal: that was short you should lengthen your chapters neko

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I will but just wait I'm sure everybody will like it if I updated two times in a row

crystal: well yeah

don't forget to read, review and favorite

All: BYE!


End file.
